The present invention relates to a pattern data processing system, a pattern data processing method, and a pattern data processing program.
In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device such as an LSI, a photoresist is exposed in an exposure process. By using a resist pattern obtained by the exposure as a mask for etching, a fine device pattern such as a gate electrode is formed.
In the exposure process, a reduced image of a mask pattern formed on a surface of an exposure mask is projected onto a semiconductor wafer, but the image projected onto the wafer is not similar to the mask pattern due to optical proximity effect. Accordingly, in the stage of designing the exposure mask, a processing called OPC (Optical Proximity Correction) is generally carried out on the mask pattern so that the image of the mask pattern can coincide with the device pattern.
OPC is roughly classified into two types: rule-based OPC and model-based OPC. In both types, by inputting design data on a device pattern into a workstation or the like in which an OPC tool (software) is installed, the device pattern whose sides are caused to be uneven is outputted as design data on the mask pattern.
After the design data on the mask pattern is obtained in this manner, the process proceeds to a process of drawing the mask pattern on the exposure mask by using an EB (Electron Beam) exposure system.
However, a format of the above-described design data is different from that of drawing data used in the EB exposure system. For this reason, after carrying out OPC as described above, a processing called fracturing is carried out for converting the design data into the drawing data.
In this manner, in the stage of designing an exposure mask, processing such as OPC or fracturing is carried out. However, as semiconductor devices recently become highly integrated, time taken for such processings increasingly becomes longer. For example, compared with processing of obtaining design data on a mask pattern by generating a rectangle, OPC takes processing time longer several times to several tens of times, and a processing time typically is of several days. As for fracturing, it does not take such a longer time like OPC, but a several tens of hours of the processing time is taken.
When the processing times for OPC and fracturing are long as described above, a disadvantage is caused that a time period from the designing of an exposure mask to the completing of the exposure mask becomes longer.
It is also possible to obtain a resource such as a new facility or a software license to reduce the processing time. However, this causes an increase in developing costs of the exposure mask due to new facility investment.
Therefore, it is desired that the data processing time in the design stage of the exposure mask be reduced while the existing resources are effectively utilized.